HeartThrob Replacer
by Ashen Rose
Summary: He's 'new', he's cool, and he's stolen Sasuke's fanclub with barely a passing glance! Who is this guy, and who does HE really go for?


Heyla! -cheery grin- Glad to see ya! -cheerfulness replaced by intense-ness- 

Don't ask, just read. It's a one-shot (I think, might do something with it if enough people want me too, but for now it's just a simple non-committal one-shot. For some reason it feels good knowing that)

Ohayo, and move on. (Oh, and i apologize to those who read the unrevised version for being so mean to Gai-sensei in the end and calling him uncool. (Even though in the anime he's always calling Kakashi the coolest, so i just kinda thought about that, and figured if Kakashi was the coolest, then what would his rival call himself since he considers them almost complete opposites?). I don't really think he's all that bad, just, sometimes he scares me. (He can blind you with a 'ping' and a smile! What's not to fear?!? Akatsuki, run and hide! And yeah, i understand he's an important character to the story. I'm sorry that you felt i was insensitive and i hope the revision was acceptible. -bows-) Okay, now that the scraping's done, Read downwards!

* * *

"Whoa! Look at that hair!" A girl squealed.

"And that figure!" Another swooned.

"He's hott!" The rest of the girls screamed, and the Sasuke fanclub had another new male to chase and Sasuke was elated, to say the least.

Though that didn't mean he would help the new guy with them; he wanted no chance of getting their 'deadly' attention centered on him at all. And he believed guilt was something only someone who hadn't had fangirls before would think he should have.

Ino gave a low whistle of appreciation as he passed, his short messy black hair ruffling in the small breeze as he lazily walked with his hands hooked in the front pockets of his tight, grab-me-jeans(1) while he walked as if he owned the street. His black eyes searched the crowd fleetingly, either not caring or not noticing the increasing number of females as he searched for one ceartain person.

Finding her, he walked up, ignoring the indigniant blonde in favor of the now shy-eyed girl.

Lifting one small delicate hand to his lips, he placed a chaste kiss on the back, as he looked into her star-struck eyes.

"Haruno, Sakura."(2) He asked in a soft accented growl of noise, making her heartbeat jump as her chest tightened and tingled much as her hand already was. "Will you go out with me?"

The bubblegum pink-haired girl's mouth opened, lips parting in a large amount of surprise and no small confusion as she sorted out what he had said. Then...

"O-of course!" she cried--practically squealed, actually--before glomming onto his bare upper arm. For indeed, he wore a tight-fitting thin t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a deep slash down the collar that exposed more skin, which reallywasn't nesseccary as the shirt itself was so tight that the thin cloth almost wasn't even there, it showed off every curve of every muscle that rippled under his skin as he moved.

It's a wonder Konoha wasn't a rushing river of female--and a few male--nosebleeds by now.

"May I..." Sakura looked up at the male whose arm she was on curiously as they walked down the street.

"Hm? May you what?" She could see him swallow nervously. What could make this god-of-hott that way?

"What...what would you do if i asked you that i might be allowed to protect you from any harm, any danger, with all that i am? With my life?" He swallowed again as he placed a bandaged hand on her own that was curved around his triceps.

"Well... I would have to say yeah, if you want." She said slowly, as if not quite beleiving it. Inside she was squealing with glee, and Inner-Sakura was burning all their old mental Sasuke memorabilia, and replacing it with mental headshots of this new male.

Obvious releif washed over his face. "May i have the honor of escorting you to lunch?" He asked lazily, now without any hint of his earlier clumsiness and exuding male confidence that made her want to swoon twice over.

"You can escort me anywhere." Came the swift reply.

And as Lee walked through the streets of Konoha, headed towards Ichakakaeru's ramen stand with Sakura on his arm, he thought how lucky he was to have diverted to Kakashi, and became his deciple instead of staying with his old teacher Gai.

* * *

So! What'd you think?

(1) Ass-grab-pants are not mine, i don't even think i own a pair. Their basic definition is a pair of pants (any brand, style, shape, whatever. Cepting baggy, they've got to be tight-ish at the least) That makes your hind quarters looks so good, you just wanna grab them! I'd like to see Sasuke or Naruto in them sometime! (Still holding out for Shino to just take off the coat though)

(2) Hah! Thought it was Hinata for a second there, didn't you? -grin-

Well, i want you to review if you had a good time reading it. I know i had a great time writing it! (Had to stop to laugh, it was just funny knowing who he was before the end and writing him that way! -laughs-)

Now please review! Show me whether or not you liked it! Or else i won't think you did!  
(And if you didn't, then tell me too. Flames are accepted but not very appreciated compared to inteligent critisism, or even simply saying you don't like it, so i will instead use them to make toasted pb&j, and pig out as i write and or draw!)

Take the time to finish this rhyme!  
Press the button down there,  
the one that's purple,  
if you dare!  
arr!(POTC 2! on the brain -cries- Ja_a_a_aa_ack! Come back! You jerk! I'll Keelhaul you myself if ya don't! Then i'm going after little babwy Davey! -cue evil revenge music-)

Bye! -waves-


End file.
